Here With Me
by Crazi.Neko
Summary: The angst maybe over done... It's about missing someone... this may turn into a chapter series... It's also a songfic!!


A/N: I'm back and I'm flying high!                                                                                                         04/07/02

Dai: Please tell me that Matt didn't have you write a Taito/Yamachi…

Takepon: I wanted a suicide fic for Yu-Gi-Oh!!

Yama: No. I had her write a Sakura/Li fic. I figured since she's got writer's block on Keeper of the Moon Cards, might as well have her keep up with writing and developing their real personalities. 

Dai: SO what if people are a bit OOC?!! *Lia looks back and forth between the Yamato and the other muses who had joined forces as they fight*

Me: *coughs* Ahem! *still bickering* Excuse me! *still arguing* Straighten up! *not doing so* NOW!! *three jump with a yelp*

Takepon: She does not own Cardcaptor Sakura. Only some fan stuff. 

Dai: She also does not own Michelle Branch's song "Here With Me".

Yama: She owns **Spirit Room though and the fic!**

Me: Good! Please read and review!

Here With Me By: Anime-Crazi 

"Don't worry Sakura! You'll be fine on Friday!" Tomoyo said as the two walked home from their school. 

            "Tomoyo… I don't want to do this anymore… I can't…" the brunette sighed as she slowly glided beside her friend on her skates.

            "You are going to do this! Sakura, you captured the Clow cards and became their master when we were only in what the fifth grade?" asked her black haired companion. "You are not a quitter and I for one aren't going to let you start now! And neither will Kero, Toya, or Yukito!"

            "I'm not a singer!" she tried.

            "But you made it past the judges to be in the talent showcase! You are a singer and you didn't use the Song card either so, get over your stage fright!" Tomoyo told her as they stopped in front of Sakura's house.

            "You're right Tomoyo. I can't just quit… He wouldn't want me to either…" she said quietly. Before Tomoyo could say anything her friend was quickly shutting herself in the house.

            "Sakura…. I hope I'm doing the right thing…." sighed the now tenth grade singer. "I really hope _we're doing the right thing."_

*****************************

It's been a long, long time since I looked into the mirror 

_I guess that I was blind_

_Now my reflection's getting clearer_

Now that you're gone things will never be the same again 

_There's not a minute that goes by every hour of everyday_

_You're such a part of me_

_But I just turned away_

_Well, I'm not the same girl you used to know_

_I wish I said the words I never showed_

**************************

            "Tomoyo, dear, I know you are doubting our plan now…." Eriol said as he came over and wrapped his arms around her waist and planting a kiss on her cheek. Tomoyo smiled sadly as she leaned into her boyfriend.

            "Yes, I am… She's hurting so much is all…. If he comes back to visit, will she hurt more when he leaves again?" she asked as they looked out the window at the night sky. 

            "I forgot to tell you didn't I?" he asked, causing her to turn to him quickly eyes shining bright with worry. "I'm not the only one staying," he whispered in her ear.

            "Eri-chan…. You mean… He's…" The teen sorcerer nodded with a smile as she turned around and wrapped him in a hug. "But where's he staying?" she asked pulling back a bit.

            "Well… We thought that since I still have my big mansion here, and we both don't really want to move into some cramped apartment considering Ruby Moon and Spinner Sun are still with me as well, that we'd just share the big place. I suggested it, hoping he'd agree for Sakura's sake. I don't think he's done thanking me for being so kind. He's missed her so much… I actually wanted to surprise you both, but I can't stand to see you worry for something that you needn't," Eriol explained to his love as they returned to staring at the stars.

**************************************

_I know you had to go away_

_I died just a little, and I feel it now_

_You're the one I need_

_I believe that I would cry just a little_

_Just to have you back now_

_Here with me_

_Here with me_

***********************************

            "Tomoyo! How can you stand to do this on a normal base? I'm so nervous.. I can't do this Tomo-chan! I'm too scared!" she quietly cried to her best friend. Tomoyo wrapped her in a hug and calmed her fears. 

            "Saku-chan, your dad, Onii-chan, Kero-kun, Eri-chan, and Yuki-san are out there! And if you go out there and do well…. I've got a surprise for you," her friend said excitedly. Sakura smiled a bit and nodded.

            "Okay, Tomo-chan… I'll go out and do well… I just have to look out at the… Back of the auditorium and not the audience…" Sakura said taking a few deep breaths.

            "Or close your eyes. Do a little of both, and keep your feet apart. Not like your trying to do the splits but enough that your knees won't buckle. And remember to breathe!" Tomoyo hissed as Sakura was introduced to the crowd and Tomoyo ushered her to the curtains and gestured her through before speeding down to take a seat with her boyfriend and friends.

            Sakura took a deep breath and then began the song. The lyrics were sort of sad, yet the music's beat was fairly uppity. Her friends knew the song she was singing, that is except for one. He was amazed that she had come this far. He was also amazed how the lyrics showed that she still hurt, and he felt a bit guilty.

_"You know the silence is loud when all you hear is your heart_

_And I wanted so badly just to be a part of something strong and true_

_But I was scared and left it all behind_

_I know you had to go away_

_I died just a little, and I feel it now_

You're the one I need 

_I believe that I would cry just a little_

_Just to have you back now_

_Here with me_

_Here with me_

_And I'm asking_

_And I'm wanting you to come back to me_

_Please?"_

_**********************************_

            "Saku-kun! You were amazing!" Eriol said as he came backstage, Kero and Spinner in his arms. The two small guardians flew over to her and agreed. 

            "I found that your display of talent was simply marvelous, Sakura-san," Spinner said in his proper tone while Kero was just rambling. She smiled and giggled. After excepting praise from everyone that she knew was there, Tomoyo and Eriol led her to the school garden, under a sakura tree to be precise. After telling her to wait, they left promising to be back with her surprise in 'one moment, dear. I promise the two of us will be back in just one moment!' as Eriol had put it, pulling a giggling Tomoyo behind him at a jog. 

*************************************

_I never will forget that look upon your face_

_How you turned away and left without a trace_

_But I understand that you did what you had to do_

And I thank you 

_***************************************_

            Standing with her back against the tree, she looked over into the elementary school. She could almost see her and her friends sitting there and giggling while watching the high school guys and their male classmates bragging about how they could do this and that just as well. 

            "Taking a small trip down memory lane, Sakura-san?" asked a voice. Sakura snapped back to reality.

            "Maybe… I might still be on it…." She replied. When a hand came to rest on her shoulder she blushed a bit.

            "Mind coming back to the present then?" Whoever it was, they sounded familiar and male. She shook her head.

            "Not yet… A memory is all I really have left of someone…" she sighed sadly a tear trailing down her cheek. 

            "I'm sorry…" he whispered removing his hand.

            "It's not your fault… It wasn't his either," she said wiping the tear away.

            "It is Sakura… I left…" The teen girl went stiff before spinning and looking right into the brown eyes of none other than Li Showron.

            "Li…. You're back?" He nodded as she threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "For how long?" she whispered in his ear.

            "You want me to go again?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

            "Li… I didn't want you to leave the first time! I wanted you to stay… you know that…." she said quietly. 

            "That's why I'm staying here…" he told her. The words took a minute to register, but as they did her eyes grew wide then happy tears began to spill over in rivers and she tightened her grip on him clutching at his shirt. "That is, if it's okay with you, Sakura… chan…." She pulled back and looked at his eyes. They were sincere, determined, and full of love. Something she only now realized had been there for a short while before he left.

            "Why wouldn't it be?" she asked quietly. He shrugged, his cheeks growing slightly pink. "Did you really think that I didn't miss you?" 

            "I was depressed Sakura, not losing all my intelligence," he said leaning down so his forehead leaned against hers. She giggled, as they stayed that way for a while oblivious to their friends and Sakura's family watching them from the entrance to the garden. Slowly, Li leaned in and brushed his lips against Sakura's. As he pulled back she looked at him shocked and yet elated. "Sakura… I-" 

            "Shut up Li," she said before placing her lips on his again, this time letting him deepen the kiss.

******************************

_I know you had to go away_

_I died just a little, and I feel it now_

_You're the one I need___

*****************************

            "Li-chan…" Sakura whispered when they pulled apart.

            "Hai, Sakura-chan?" 

            "Ai shiteru, Koibito…" she said resting her head on his shoulder, with a happy sigh.

            "Ai shiteru, Koi…" Li said leaning his head on hers. "I'll never leave again… I promise.."

**********************************

_I believe that I would cry just a little_

Just to have you back now 

_************************************_

            "I won't make you cry again, Sakura…. I swear, that I'll not let anything hurt you again…." he said tightening his hold on her briefly as he said it.

            "As long as you're here with me Li-chan…. Everything will be simply… Wonderful."

********************************

_Here with me_

_Here with me_

_***************************_

            "I think that we did a very good job, Tomoyo. Don't you dear?" Eriol asked his girlfriend, who was cuddled into his side.

            "Yes, we did… Well, Toya? What do you have to say?" She asked her best friend's older brother.

            "Alright, you two were right and I was wrong. She was depressed because she missed the boy from China," Toya said a slight scowl on his face. Yukito wrapped his arms around his fiancé. 

            "It's ai, Koi…. You aren't the one to tell her who to give her heart to… She knew it all along," he said with a smile. Toya put his arm around Yukito and nodded, glancing at his father who had a teardrop running down his cheek.

            "Don't worry Mr. Kinomoto!" exclaimed Nakura. "They'll be just fine. Love will be their shield and their sword!" The group smiled as Li and Sakura started to walk toward her house. They were close and obviously happy. As were their friends.


End file.
